Desert Flower
by Saetezafo
Summary: Anzu’s passion was dancing, and her life revolved around only that. What happens when the Pharaoh catches a glimpse of this peasant and her perfect steps? Will Anzu allow him passage into her life, or is there no room for another in her heart? There is mo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for all Chapters: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I just like tossing them into AU situations. :3

Summary: Anzu's passion was dancing, and her life revolved around only that. What happens when the Pharaoh catches a glimpse of this peasant and her perfect steps? Will Anzu allow him passage into her life, or is there no room for another in her heart? There is more to this situation than what meets the eye.

--

**Desert Flower**

Chapter One

The hot sun beat down upon the little stone houses that surrounded the walls of the Pharaoh's palace. Anzu Mazaki rested her arm over her forehead to shield her eyes as she stared up at the large stone wall; she was balancing a wicker basket full of oats between her left hand and hip as she stood awkwardly by herself. Anzu was a descent looking girl; she stood at an average height, her skin was sunbathed and slightly tanned—she was a little more pale than most of the others in the village—and her dark brown hair hung just above her shoulders. Her form was thin, but curvy nonetheless; she was just about average in everything about her appearance. That was, with exception for her eyes. The colors of the sea or the sky would never compare to the brilliant blue that were her eyes; they were compelling, and shone with life no matter what mood she was in.

"Anzu!" a voice called from across the market. "Stop daydreaming and hurry up with those oats! They won't sell resting on your hip like that!"

Anzu jumped, slightly startled by the sudden outburst. "C-coming Otui!" she called as she brought the basket around so she could hold it on her head as she jogged over to the small shop where Otui was waiting.

Otui was a short, plump woman with beady eyes and a very short temper. She fixed the bandana that rested on top of her head as she watched Anzu dump the oats out into the tray that sat on the counter. "You can go home now." She said in a broody voice.

"What?" Anzu asked, setting the basket down. "You don't need me anymore today? But Otui…if it because I was just standing around, I'm sorry."

"Go on with you." Otui said, waving her off. "Just look at yourself, girl. That old brown dress is ripped around the bottom, and your sandals are nothing but pieces of fabric tied together! You will never get yourself out of the hole your family has tossed you in if you just stand around while on the job! I'll be hiring someone else who will not laze around as you do! Oh, and here." She tossed her a small brown bag. "This is your pay for this week right up to this minute, now get out of here."

Anzu stared at the bag and then back at Otui, ready to argue, but she bit her tongue and sighed. "Fine." She grumbled as she turned and scuffed away with her head down.

This was something the young girl didn't need. When her parents died she was left with all of the debt they owed around the village, and for years she had been trying to pay it all off. Now, with no job, what 

could she possibly do? The drought that had been plaguing the village for months prevented her from farming her parent's land, so no money could come from that; and the animals on the farm were too scrawny and sickly looking to sell. "Maybe I should have just listened to that midwife and just…leave this place." She muttered as she left the market. Anzu looked over her shoulder at the palace. "There isn't really anything here for me anyway."

With a sigh Anzu turned and walked down the path that headed to her farmland. Her farm was at the edge of the river, but due to the drought the river was nothing more than an old mud hole. Sometimes water would surface, but that was only on occasions, and those occasions were few and far between.

Anzu sighed as she leaned on the wooden gate that surrounded her land; she stared at the small farm and watched as the newest calf trotted around the old dead apple tree that was perched near the front of her house. The calf's legs were boney, and its ribs were easily seen, it probably wouldn't survive the rest of the summer. "I'll make it better." Anzu breathed. "I'll get another job…somewhere…for now though, I'll work on getting some spare change at the festival tomorrow."

The drought was starting to get out of control, and the festival was meant to be a celebration in honour of the God of rain in hopes he would smile upon them and bless them with the water they needed. Anzu thought it was foolishness, but she took it upon herself to practice a ceremonial dance to perform—she will claim that the offerings given to her will be taken to the shrine, a lie, of course. She needed water, yes, but praying to a God would only bring about the probability of rain, if she had money it would bring about the definite coming of food.

Kicking off her worn sandals, Anzu danced on her tiptoes in through the gate door, her hips swaying back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. She grabbed the door of the barn and swung around it, entering the hay filled space that smelled of compost and dirt. Lowering herself to the ground she bowed her head and spread her legs wide on either side of her; she then pressed her hands firmly in front of her and popped herself back up to her feet. She was ready for this…she just hoped it would work.

--

"The famine has finally taken its toll, huh?" a deep voice spoke as crimson eyes watched the village below in the moonlight. Still, even though it was well into the night, peasants were running about the streets hanging decorations of religious value. "The last measure is about to be taken…I wonder of the Gods will respond in favour of this occasion?"

"We must hope so Excellency," a voice said from behind. "Their Pharaoh has not spoken to them in days; maybe they have tried to turn to another source for help. If this doesn't work for them, Atemu, things will change in a drastic turn for the worst."

Pharaoh Atemu kept his cool gaze upon the village. "I stopped speaking to them because I have nothing to offer. I cannot make the water fall from the heavens. Maybe, maybe I could attend this celebration tomorrow. Perhaps that would lift some spirits."

"Are you sure you wish to do that, Excellency?" the voice came again from the darkness. "It can be quite risky…the prayers and pleas may fall upon you if you are seen in the crowd."

"I am certain this must be done." Atemu answered, a small smirk coming across his thin lips. "Besides, I cannot allow my people to lose faith in me. If I could do things for them in this time…I certainly would."

--

Anzu awakened to the sounds of shouts in the streets, the crackling of magic dust, and the mournful sounds of prayer that echoed throughout the village in a relentless fashion. The girl held her breath as she sat up, her blue eyes wearily landing on her planned outfit for the day. This was it. Her major payday!

She shuffled out of bed and allowed her dress to fall to her ankles. Anzu pulled the white sheet off the top of the pile and tied it around her chest, allowing the remainder of the fabric to fall down her back. She then pulled up a pair of white underwear and over that a long, plainly see-through, white skirt that bellowed around her knees loosely. It was a temple outfit, one that she had stolen from the temple of Ra just a week before. It was perfect for the purpose of her dance, and would sell for quite a bit in the market afterwards.

Anzu closed the gate behind her before she rushed up the path towards the village, she had a small box in her hand that would serve to collect any 'offerings' people would make. This was a dirty trick, she knew that, but there was no other way. The only real job that was left for her was in a brothel…and she would much rather stay away from those places for as long as she could.

She set her box down in the crowded street; there were so many people around her. Many of them were praying, others were dancing, singing, and playing instruments, anything to get the Gods attention. Anzu shook her head, stood up straight, and took a deep breath before she began her ceremonial dance.

This also put a shame on Anzu's most prized talent. The girl loved to dance, and most of the people in the village knew that. At any event she would dance as part of the performance, so this was probably expected of her anyway. Though she felt ashamed as she watched coins being dropped into her collection box, not because she was coning the villagers, but because she wished she could use her passion to do something other than something this phony.

After awhile she was joined by a couple musicians who played music behind her, they kept in tune to her movements, and soon a sweet, cheerful melody was carrying through the air. Anzu and her two guests soon became the center of attention on that one street as the celebrations around them came to a slow halt as people stopped to watch and 'offer'. But little did Anzu know, another pair of eyes was watching her performance.

"Well would you look at that, Seto…" Atemu spoke lowly as he looked out over the village from atop the wall that surrounded his palace. Seto—the Pharaoh's trusted Advisor and Head Priest—had finally convinced him that he should just simply watch the activity of the village from the palace. "She is magnificent isn't she?"

"Yes…" Seto answered coolly, his cold blue eyes watching the villagers with ultimate disgust, his brown hair moving slightly in the dry wind. He looked to the Pharaoh, whom was covered by the shadow of another extension of the wall. "You are not gaining another ambition of joining them are you, Excellency?" he asked.

Atemu shook his head. "No…actually I was thinking." He smirked slightly, his hand appearing from the shadows as he pointed to the dancing girl. "I have no entertainment in this palace…and I would love a dancer…Seto, send out the guards and bring that girl to me."

"Are you sure that is wise, Atemu?" Seto asked, visibly disagreeing with the Pharaoh's request.

"I never speak unless I am sure of what I am saying." Atemu answered stiffly. "I want that girl in here…she will serve more purpose here to me than anywhere else in hat village."

"Yes, Excellency." Seto bowed slightly before taking his leave.

Atemu stared out at the dancing girl and held his chin. He was Pharaoh, he was allowed to take advantage of that title every once and awhile, and besides, the palace was getting to be quite boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Note from Author: :3 Thank you for the kind reviews, and thank you to those who put this story in their alerts and favourites. This chapter is for you guys!

--

**Desert Flower**

Chapter Two

As she danced, Anzu could sense something was wrong. She saw eyes straying away from her and staring towards the palace, and soon the musicians behind her stopped playing their magical notes. She stopped and turned with the crowd, watching as four palace guards excited the large stone gate that opened up in the middle of the wall surrounding the Pharaoh's estate.

"He couldn't be…"

People started whispering of the Pharaoh putting a stop to the celebration, and soon everyone around Anzu became either extremely angry or extremely scared. Anzu shook her head in disbelief; there was no way the Pharaoh would do such a thing! He had to be suffering from the drought as well, so wouldn't he support them?

The gears in her mind began working furiously, but soon came to a screeching halt as the four guards stopped directly in front of her. Anzu stared at them with wide eyes, and then stared down at the box of coins that was in front of her…could they have possibly figured out her scheme already? She wasn't about to take any chances, so she shot her hands out and made a semi-charge t the box, but it did no good. One of the guards kicked the box out of the way while two others grabbed Anzu's arms.

"No let me go!" she screamed, struggling in vain as the first guard shoved a bag down over her head while the fourth stole her hands from the others to tie behind her back. "No!" Anzu's voice was muffled by the bag, and the musky, dusty smell that now surrounded her caused her to cough.

"Come on, you." Anzu yelped as she felt herself being picked up and tossed over a shoulder. "It seems the Pharaoh wants to have a word with you."

Anzu's stomach was retching out of her abdomen by this point, fear coursing through her. The Pharaoh would never go through this much trouble if he just wanted to have a 'word' with someone, she had definitely been caught…and this was the end for her. She shut her eyes tightly. Darkness, the darkness of a dungeon is what she would be staring at for the rest of her days, she just knew it!

She spent the next few minutes bouncing about on the guard's shoulder, her mind working constantly over an escape plan that would never work. She had lost all knowledge of what was going on around her until she felt her body become airborne. Anzu shrieked as she hit the smooth marble floor that she ended up sliding across a fair distance. Where was she? She couldn't even sit up because her hands were tied behind her back, so she just lay there, helpless as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Seto, when I said have the girl brought to me, I didn't mean for her to be tied up like a pig ready for roast." A deep voice commented with annoyance. Anzu knew that voice; she had heard it speak to them 

so many times from the palace walls. Pharaoh Atemu. She had no idea what he looked like; no one did, because when he spoke to them he always stood in the shadows.

"I am sorry, Excellency," another voice said, "I guess I was not clear enough with the guards."

"No matter," the Pharoah said. "She is here, that is all that matters, now, let's have a look at her face. She was quite hard to see when I spotted her earlier."

Anzu winced and closed her eyes as she felt the sack being pulled off of her head, and for a moment she was too terrified to open her eyes. When she finally allowed her blue gems to unfold, she found herself staring back into a pair of sharp, crimson eyes that were studying hers intensely. She gasped and rolled back slightly, the sudden closeness causing fear to strike back into her again.

The crimson stare seemed to smile then, and soon a low chuckle was heard as the Pharaoh stood. "And now she is terrified, maybe I should have went to get her myself." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Anzu stared at him in awe; she had never seen a man like him before in her entire life. He was tall, well built around the shoulders and chest, and had a lovely dark complexion. His hair was unusual, but fit his face perfectly; it was long and spiked up in the back, while his bangs were edged and around his face. His hair was also three different colors! The back was an odd red-purple color, followed by coal black, and his bangs were a vibrant, bright yellow. Anzu also noted the golden eye that was strapped to his forehead, for it was a most unusual trinket.

"Now," the Pharaoh folded his hands behind his back and started to walk around her, his white cape chasing him across the smooth sand-color floor. "Before I let you know why it is that I brought you here, can you tell me your name?"

Anzu watched him circling her, she tried to free her hands from behind her back but it was useless. With a low sigh she let her head rest on the floor and just stared blankly across what seemed to be a 'throne room' of sorts. "Anzu Mazaki…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" the Pharaoh asked. "I'm sorry but I am afraid I couldn't hear you that time, can you speak a little louder?"

Anzu's eyes narrowed. "**Anzu Mazaki**." She answered, slightly louder and more definite this time. "My name is Anzu Mazaki."

"There we go, keep that volume from now on. I may be Pharaoh but I do not have super human hearing." Pharaoh said with a small chuckle. "Anzu…what a pretty name, well I guess I should have expected such a name, it matches your face."

On normal circumstances, Anzu would have blushed at the comment, but at that moment the redness in her face wasn't embarrassment, but anger. What exactly did he want of her? "Excellency, what is it that you want with me? I have done nothing wrong…I was merely in the streets performing for the Gods."

"Yes, yes. I know." Pharaoh said, nodding as he continued to circle her. "I saw you, and you did such a spectacular job. If the Gods ignore that, well there is surely something wrong in their heads."

To hear the Pharaoh speak such blasphemy…Anzu thought she would never hear such a thing. "With no disrespect intended, Excellency, I fail to understand why I am here…"

Pharaoh kneeled down behind her and grabbed her shoulders, hoisting her up to a sitting position. "I grow bored within these walls," he said in her ear. "I have nothing to entertain me, and when I saw you dance I realized that I must have you here."

"What?" Anzu asked as she felt him cut the ropes the bound her hands together. She watched as he watched around her and up the small staircase that lead to his throne. "Excellency I don't understand." She did…she just hoped she had misunderstood.

Pharaoh sat on his throne and tossed the ropes aside. "I want you to dance for me, Anzu." He said, resting his chin on his fist, his crimson eyes studying her carefully. "Every day, for at least a half hour a day I want you to entertain me with your dancing. In return you will live in the palace and free rang of the entire grounds within the walls."

Anzu placed her hands on the floor in front of her. "You mean…." Her mouth hung open slightly, she then shook her head. "No, Excellency, I can't. I have a farm…I have animals…no one is left to take care of them. I…I…" she was running out of excuses. "There are many other dancers, better dancers in the village who would die to have this thrust upon them." She stretched her arms across the floor and touched her forehead against the cool marble. "Please…Excellency…I beg you to reconsider."

"It seems she needs some persuasion." Pharaoh said, motioning for his Priest to come to his throne.

Anzu lifted her head and watched as Priest Seto, a man she had seen millions of times at the temple, strode over to the Pharaoh. "Seto, take her to the Palace Temple with you, have her speak with the Gods…they will persuade her." Pharaoh said and watched as Seto nodded.

"Guards, take her and follow me." Seto ordered, casting Anzu a sickening sneer as he walked by her. "We are…going to the Temple…"

Anzu looked back at the Pharaoh, whom was smiling kindly at her. She shook her head as she felt two guards lift her to her feet. "No…" she whimpered under her breath as she was led away.

--

Where Anzu was led was not the Temple, it was deep under the palace, even down further than the dungeons. "Priest Seto, where are you taking me?" Anzu demanded. "This isn't the Temple! This is…isn't…"

"Shut up, wretch!" Seto spun around and slapped her in the face, the sound of skin connecting with skin echoed through the winding stone staircase. "You are lucky Atemu is the way he is! He actually believes that you 'speaking' with the Gods with persuade you to dance for him. The man is naïve and stupid!" he grabbed her face. "Now you listen to me…if you even dare tell Atemu about what is about to happen, your pretty little head will be on a pike for the entire village to see."

Anzu's eyes burned, her face was stinging, and she felt as if she were about to throw up. "Wh-what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Persuade you." Seto said with a smug smirk as he let go of her face and continued his way down the stairs, torches on either side of the wall lighting up as he strode past them.

Anzu was dragged down the stairs behind him, her head down and her eyes shut tightly. She didn't even made a move to get away as the guards tied her hands to a stone post at the bottom of the stairs. After the rope was fastened, Anzu looked around. They were in an empty room with torches lining the wall. "Where…where are we?" she asked weakly, her eyes landing on Seto.

"You need to be persuaded…but first, I'd like to know…why are you refusing my Pharaoh?" Seto asked, picking up a small black box that was concealed by the shadows of a corner. "His offer is fair to you, young Anzu, so why do you have to make this hard?"

"He stole me away." Anzu answered simply. "I am not going to dance for a spoiled Pharaoh while my people are out there starving because of the drought!" she started having regrets, maybe this was the Gods way of punishing her for trying to trick the villagers...maybe she should have been honest and true about praying to the Gods. "I am not going to dance for him…my dancing will not make me an object."

"My dear…" Seto said as he opened the box and pulled out a long black whip. "You are already an object…"

Anzu's eyes widened in terror, "no!" she cried, trying to wiggle her way out of the rope. "No! No please don't! Don't!" she struggled, but couldn't escape as one of the guards ripped off the fabric that was covering her breasts.

"We don't want to get that nice white cloth full of blood." Seto said tauntingly as the guards finished tearing the cloths away from Anzu's small frame. He looked her up and down, and then held up the whip. "This is for saying no…"

Anzu's mouth hung open and her eyes snapped wide as she felt the skin on her back peel away with the first crack of the whip. She screamed, tears rolling out of her eyes. "No! NO PLEASE!" she shrieked as another crack echoed through the little room. "Help me! Help me someone, please!" she cried out.

"No one can hear you, Anzu." Seto taunted as he whipped her over and over again, making her back look line with bloody streaks.

Anzu fell to her knees, hugging herself. "No more! No more, please! Please!" she cried. "Please…please I'll do it, I'll do it…."

Seto smiled as the guards untied her hands, he then kicked her onto her back on the floor. He stood over her and tucked the handle of the whip between her breasts. "You'll do what?" he asked. "What will you do, Anzu?"

"I'll dance…" Anzu cried, the cold, rough stone floor scraping her back. "I'll dance…I'll do whatever you ask of me…just please…no more…"

"Good." Seto looked to the guards. "Have her cleaned up, dressed, and then bring her back to the throne room…she has something to tell Pharaoh, and she will do it with a smile on her face." He glared down at her and watched as she nodded quickly. "That's a good girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Note to Saph: I'll open the story and you can just right in there, take your time. :P

Another Note: Regarding Seto being evil in this story, I needed someone to be evil, and, in my own mind, I like Seto being the bad guy. So ta'da, he's evil. This is an Alternate Universe story, like most of my stories will be, and it probably isn't going to follow the real facts in the show. D So sorry for any confusion!

--

**Desert Flower**

Chapter Three

"Well I am pleased to hear that." Atemu said as he clapped his hands together, his crimson gaze lowering to Anzu who was kneeling at the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne. "You may begin now; I want to see what I am in for." He rested his chin on his fist and watched her expectantly.

Anzu winced slightly as she stood. After the thrashing Seto had actually brought her to the temple and had an elderly Priestess that was there wrap her wounds and find her a new outfit. The Priestess though not being told what had happened already knew, and she took great sympathy on Anzu as she carefully treated and wrapped up the wounds.

The Anzu now wore, which was given to her by the Priestess, had a pair of white legless bottoms with a light blue piece of fabric that was tied around her waist—it was lined with pieces of silver—and she wore a full top (to hide the bandages, it was at Seto's request) which was also light blue and had puffy see through arms that stopped neatly at her elbows. To complete the ensemble Anzu also had a white scarf that she was to use when she danced, apparently it was attractive, Anzu just believed it was foolish.

Exhaling slowly, Anzu backed away from the stairs, holding the scarf in both of her hands as she started to dance. It hurt her terribly, the way she bent her back roughly ripped at the wounds, and she was sure they were bleeding again. But she knew, without Pharaoh Atemu knowing of it, if she were to stop dancing now she would be punished once again. She wouldn't be able to handle another dosage of that sort of humiliation again, so she would do as she was expected and keep her distance from Priest Seto.

Tears began to burn in her eyes, the pain becoming nearly unbearable. She could not allow the Pharaoh to see it, though, because then she would have to speak up about what had happened, and let's face it, Anzu was not a good liar. So she bared it, and kept her face still and near emotionless, though she could not keep that one small tear from rolling down her cheek.

At the end of her performance, Anzu sank to the floor as she did the splits, her torso bowed against the floor towards Atemu and her hands outstretched. She listened as Atemu began to clap slowly, and to the sound echoing through the room she raised her head to see him walking down the stairs. Her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took, she was now nervous, and the shimmer in her blue eyes started to show it.

"Beautiful." Atemu said as he held out a hand to her, offering to help her up. "Simply magnificent, well, both you and your dance."

Anzu smiled weakly as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. It was in fact a very, very bad idea. The strain on her back made her stumble, and with a small painful cry she fell against the Pharaoh's chest.

Guards rushed forward, but Atemu held up his hands to them, stopping them in their tracks. He lowered his eyes to the top of Anzu's head and put his hands gently on her back. "Is something the matter?"

Anzu winced under his touch, tears stinging her eyes. She swallowed; she knew Seto was in the room, she could feel his icy glare on the back of her head. "I'm, I'm sorry Excellency!" she exclaimed after a moment, pushing herself away from him and falling to the ground in shame—every second felt as if she were tearing herself apart. "I did not correctly stretch before I performed for you, my joints ache and…and I am not as limber right now as what I should be."

"Is that so?" Atemu asked, staring down at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Should I have not asked it of you to perform for me so spontaneously?"

"N-no Excellency," Anzu said, raising her head to look at him. "I am totally at fault; I should have done my stretches before I entered your presence."

"I see." Atemu crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, if that is the case, there will be no more today. I will call upon a couple if my servants to take you to your room and bathe you…hot water does magic on aching joints, am I correct?"

Anzu nodded. "Yes, Excellency, that is correct…"

--

The room Anzu was brought too was enormous; it held a large canopy bed, an equally large dresser with mirror, and a rather spectacular looking plant that grew in the corner, and still had more room to spare.

"You have a balcony, miss." One of the servant girls, named Osuna, said. "It sits right by Pharaoh Atemu's for he requested that you be near him at all times."

"I am a servant…a slave here." Anzu muttered, looking around the awe-inspiring room. "Why am I being kept here?"

"I cannot answer that, for I do not know the answer myself." Osuna said. "Maybe it has something to do with the agreement? He did say that if you were to dance for him he would keep you here, in the palace; the rest of us stay in little huts outside the palace walls."

"How did you know what our agreement was?" Anzu asked.

Osuna smiled brightly. "We all have a bad habit on eavesdropping, how else would we keep ourselves entertained while working here? Your encounter with Seto is drifting all over the palace."

"What?" Anzu put her hands on Osuna's shoulders. "That isn't good! What if Atemu finds out? Osuna, he said he would kill me!"

"You don't need to worry, miss." Osuna said, taking Anzu's hands into her own. "We are all afraid of Master Seto. There is no way we would allow the gossip to reach Excellency's ears. You have nothing to worry about…" she smiled. "Even if you live in the palace, you are still one of us, and we take care of our own."

Anzu smiled. "Thank you…"

Osuna nodded, and then cleared her throat. "Come along then, we need to get you that bath, right?"

Anzu nodded and followed. She was content with the support of the other servants. At least she wasn't alone inside those cold stone walls.

The bath was…interesting. Never before has Anzu bathed in such a huge tub! The water felt as if it was going to rip through her wounds, the stinging sensations nearly made her cry; but she knew it had to be cleaned.

The incense used in the tub water tickled Anzu's senses and made her somewhat relax after her back started to get used to being constantly splashed with hot water. Something else that Anzu would never get used to was the fact that someone else was bathing her, though it felt good to be tended on, she still flushed with embarrassment.

After the bath, Osuna dressed her wounds and then slipped her in a lovely sand color silk dress that fell around her knees. "You have many dresses much like this one in your room." She explained, standing back and observing her work. "There are also traditional Egyptian robes, but Pharaoh had doubts that you, as a former peasant, would rather wear something more comfortable."

"Former peasant huh," Anzu turned and looked at herself in the mirror that was located in her own personal bathing room. "The dress is lovely." She said, smiling a little. "Thank you, Osuna."

Osuna bowed slightly. "You are free for the rest of this evening," she said, smiling. "Go do whatever you wish…I'm sure his Excellency wouldn't mind if you gave yourself a tour of the palace."

Anzu shook her head. "I think I am going to stay in my room, as far as I am concerned that is the safest place I can possibly be if I am not dancing for Pharaoh…" her voice trailed off. "If you get a break, or even a small chance, you could drop by and have a chat with me if you want." She said to Osuna with a small smile.

Osuna smiled back and nodded happily. "I'd like that!" she walked to the door. "Have a good evening, Miss."

"Call me Anzu."

Osuna smiled again and nodded before hurrying away.

--

The moon hung low in the sky over the village, and the stars twinkled vibrantly around it with life. Anzu frowned at them, knowing the place they danced and played over wasn't as lively as the stars were themselves. The village seemed to have a shadow cast upon it, and in the distance a baby could be heard wailing; the sound made Anzu shiver.

"Are you missing your home?"

Anzu jumped at the sound of Atemu's voice, and her head spun around to look over at his balcony that was positioned right next to her own, as Osuna said. There he stood, his elbows leaning on the balcony railing as he looked over the village with his bright crimson eyes. How long had he been standing there?

Anzu sighed at his question, placing her hands on the railing and stared back out at the village. "A little, I guess." She answered after a moment of silence passed between them. "I am more or less thinking about the drought, and what it is doing to the village."

"We had no warning of it." Atemu said, glancing over at her. "Seto claims the Gods never sent a warning of this horrible change in weather."

Anzu's stare fell blank as she heard the Priest's name fall into the air. She felt her eyes burning slightly, Pharaoh had such trust in that man. "I see."

Atemu watched her carefully, sensing something was the matter with his young dancer. "Are you hungry?" he asked after a moment. "I can have a slave bring you anything you want."

"A slave tending on a slave," Anzu muttered, her hair shading over her eyes as she bowed her head. "That doesn't sound right, does it?"

"You shouldn't think of yourself as a slave." Atemu told her seriously.

Anzu's eyes narrowed, his words poisoning her, making her angry and hateful towards him. She couldn't control what happened next. "Oh? I shouldn't?" she asked as she looked at him, angry tears in her eyes. "You stole me from my home; you are forcing me to dance for you! I am terrified; there hasn't been a moment since I came here where I wasn't terrified for my life!" she started to tremble. "But I guess you are right, slaves are purchased. I am not a slave, I am a prisoner!"

At that moment Anzu's eyes widened and her hands flew over her mouth. "Oh…no…" she whimpered, bowing her head quickly. "Excellency, I am so sorry! I'm sorry!" her heart raced as she turned and ran off the balcony and back into her own chambers, swinging the curtains closed behind her.

Anzu collapsed on the floor near the foot of her bed; rough, heavy sobs shook her shoulders. At any minute the guards would burst through the door and take her away to the dungeon. She knew it! No one could talk to the Pharaoh like that…so why did she just do it!? What had been running through her head that made her burst out at him like that? Whatever it was, she was sure it just cost her, not only what little freedom she had left, but her life as well.

-

Atemu was stunned, had that actually happened? But what actually floored him was what she said. "Forcing her to dance?" he asked out loud, looking out over the village. "It was a request, if nothing else. And I only wanted her to be sure about her answer, which is why I asked her to consult with the Gods. 

Hm." He put his chin in his hand and thought for a moment. "I guess I did steal her off rather suddenly, I could have gone about this a totally different way…and it is possible she did feel intimidated."

His glance moved to the curtains that shielded his view from the inside of Anzu's room. "I should really talk to her; I don't want her to be scared of me anymore."

--

And yet ANOTHER Note: I have started role-playing again, which means I may not get to update this story on the days I have stated. But do not worry; it will be updated at least once or twice a week on random days until I get out of role-playing again. Oh, and if anyone wishes to role-play, drop me a line!


End file.
